itbfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Quetzalcoatl
Overview "Operation Quetzalcoatl" started off as "Magically, a snake." Out-of-game, there was little preparation for what was to come, and this little game became much larger than itself. As time went on, we learned that this was a full operation run by the ITB to generate IT from the players. Front R1 The first phase in the operation was nicknamed the Snake Phase. Here, the server members were tasked with filling the reservoir, which is the first step in the IT Harvesting/Conversion cycle. This was done by collaboratively creating a story within the #Reservoir channels 1-5. The rules were as follows: *Your submission for a part of the story must only be three words long. *There must be 2 valid entries by different people between each person's submission. *The story must make sense. *You must collaborate. After considerable trial and error, those who found themselves in this odd server managed to work out many of the rules for filling the reservoir. Using the snake as their prompt, they had to post three words at a time that would come together into mostly coherent sentences and begin to tell a story. Valid Entries (those that followed the as yet unstated Rules) were pinned to the channel. The Reservoir would be full when the story was told. It took maxing out the pins on five Reservoir channels, but finally the tale was told. It was at that point that the server was renamed to Operation Quetzalcoatl. Front R2 In the second phase, the members were tasked to calibrate the nodes. This was the second step in the IT Harvesting/Conversion Cycle. The system of doing this was through Agent R providing a prompt, which must then be answered in the form of a photo or artwork. The valid entries are then pinned. The rules were as follows: * The submission must be an original entry. * Submissions are strictly visual. * There must be 2 valid entries by different people between each person's submission. Front R3 During the third phase, the server was split into two teams: Team Snake, and Team Otter. (There were originally four teams, T1-4, but due to collective inactivity and the collaboration criterion they were merged.) Two leaders were chosen from each team: ξ and א for Team Snake; Narny101 and Destructivarius for Team Otter. Each team was tasked with responding to a prompt, fed by Agent R. Only Team Leaders could post Submissions, but anyone from the team could create or collaborate on them (the latter was desired). If the Submission was accepted, that team's score (total amount of IT gathered in arbitrary units) would be updated. Although this was not a competition, the introduction of a ranking artificially produced it. The prompts started out generic, but soon moved to a sort of spiritual journey. The teams were asked to do various acts of worship to a Moose God idol, only to then be required to destroy it. They were then told to accept a new God (the Proto Bison), again, only to disavow it later on. Finally, members of the team were requested to denounce all gods, and become "masters of themselves".